fireemblemfandomcom-20200223-history
Nyx
Nyx (ニュクス, Nyukusu) is a playable character in Fire Emblem Fates and an ally in the Conquest and Revelation Routes. She is voiced by Juri Kimura in the Japanese version. Profile Nyx was born to a family of talented mages in Nohr. She was a prodigy in Dark magic arts, as was the rest of her family, but quickly became too powerful. As a result, she started testing her abilities on people for fun, killing many innocent civilians. Her guilty conscience began to grow, however, and she stopped. As punishment, an unbreakable curse was inflicted upon her, causing her to be unable to age. However, in her support conversation with Leo she claims that she can see her grown body in the reflection of water. In her support conversations with Xander she reveals that she was suicidal following the initial time after she was cursed and was very depressed, hiding herself away from the world. However, she decided that she wanted to live to atone for her crimes, and has since strived to overcome her past. Nyx is very fond of reading books as revealed in her supports with Kaze. Secretly, she is an avid reader of romance novels. In her My Room quotes, Nyx reveals that the marks on her forehead and cheeks are designed to reflect curses. She does not expect the curse to dispel, however, she seeks The Mirror of Truth, the relic that reflects a person's true appearance. Chronologically, she states that she is an older woman, much older than the Avatar at least. Said to be the most understanding of women, Nyx's birthday is February 17th. Personality Despite her youthful appearance, Nyx has, in fact, an intellect and wisdom belonging to a mature woman. A pessimistic individual by nature, Nyx views life rather bleakly. This is not without a cause, however; as earlier mentioned, this is owing to her framing her entire life around an innate desire to atone for her crime of killing innocents for sport. This desire is especially evident whenever she participates in battles, where the things she says revolve around her constantly reminding herself that her every action is part of her "punishment". As a result of her desire to atone, Nyx transformed into a social recluse, choosing to isolate herself from society, only interacting with others when she deems it necessary for her to do so. In-Game Base Stats Conquest Chapter 9 - An Ordeal Once Again/Revelation Chapter 15 - The Rainbow Sage Growth Rates |30% |15% |70% |35% |60% |20% |20% |40% |} ◾ Note: Growth Rates are based on the character in their starting class |30% |5% |75% |35% |60% |20% |20% |45% |} ◾ Note: Growth Rates as a Sorcerer |45% |25% |60% |40% |55% |25% |30% |45% |} ◾ Note: Growth Rates as a Dark Knight Class Sets 'Standard Sets' |} 'Friendship Sets' |-|All Routes= |} |-|Conquest/Revelation= |} |-|Revelation= |} 'Partner Sets' |-|All Routes= |} |-|Conquest/Revelation= |} |-|Revelation= |} 'Special Classes' |} Supports Romantic Supports * The Avatar (Male) * Xander * Leo * Niles * Benny * Arthur * Odin * Laslow * Keaton * Jakob * Kaze * Silas * Subaki (Revelation only) * Hayato (Revelation only) Other Supports * The Avatar (Female) * Charlotte * Mozu * Effie * Orochi (Revelation only) * Nyx's child Quotes My Castle Armory Staff Store Smithy Lottery Shop Accessory Shop Arena Mess Hall Prison Hot Springs Einherjar Shop Gathering Spots Castle Grounds Alone * "Good work today. Do you do these patrols by yourself to relax?" * "I thought I sensed something not from this world... You're a traveler aren't you?" (Visiting another castle) * "I'll bring all my magic to bear in the next battle. You can count on me." * "Looks like I've got some free time... Maybe I can finally start reading that new tome." * "Oh, it's you. Did you need something?" * "Right now I'm absorbed in this book on magic. I'd actually like to get back to it..." * "Thanks for taking me in. I'm not alone because of you." * "The power is stronger in me than usual today...which is saying something." (Surge of energy) Private Quarters Level Up *"Wow... I haven't felt this good in ages." (6+ stats up) *"All I have left is my desire to improve." (4-5 stats up) *"I'm stronger, yet still so youthful. *sigh*" (2-3 stats up) *"Life is full of cruel disappointments..." (0-1 stat up) Class Change : "Even in this I look like a glorified child..." Confessions DLC Pre-Battle Quotes Boo Camp Pre-Battle Ghostly Gold Pre-Battle Museum Melee Pre-Battle Battle Quotes Dual Support * "Your turn... Child." * "Keep your eyes on me!" * "I'm not looking for trouble, but..." * "Appearances can be deceiving." * "I will help you." * "My power is at your service." * "Remain calm." * "Let's leave no survivors." * "How very annoying." * "Don't die on me... not yet." Dual Strike * "How unfortunate." * "I'm here!" * "Stand aside!" * "This way!" * "Weakling!" Dual Guard * "It's not your time!" * "I'm the one you want!" * "Good!" Defeated Enemy * "Another day, another sin." * "Fate is cruel." * "Enjoy the afterlife!" * "I don't need your forgiveness!" * "With age comes wisdom." Partner Defeated Enemy/When Healed * "You didn't have to do that." * "Thank you!" * "You...you saved me." Critical/Skill * "Good night, lost child!" * "I'll show you the meaning of fear!" * "Prepare to leave this realm!" * "So young, so foolish!" Defeated by Enemy Death/Retreat Quote Possible Endings ; Nyx - Cursed by Youth : Nyx was offered many honors and positions of power, but refused them all to live among the people. While she is not listed in official records, bards tell of an eternally young fortune teller of eerie skill. ; Nyx and Avatar (Revelation) : The two spent the rest of their lives together, Avatar ruling as the wise king of Valla. His wife, Nyx, was indispensable with her vast experience and magic abilities. ; Nyx and Odin : There are no official records of Odin from after the war, but much was written about (and by) him. There are no records of Nyx from after the war, but supposedly she only used her magic to help others. ; Nyx and Keaton :Keaton returned to his homeland. He frequently visited old friends and got lost on the way home. His wife, Nyx, was indispensable with her vast experience and magic abilities. Etymology Nyx is named after Nyx, the Greek goddess of the night. Trivia *Nyx shares her Japanese voice actress, Juri Kimura, with Mozu. *Nyx was voted the 28th most popular female on Nintendo's official Fates character poll. *Nyx is the only playable Nohrian unit who is not encountered in Birthright. Gallery Cipher Nyx2.PNG|Nyx as a Dark Mage in Fire Emblem 0 (Cipher). Cipher Nyx.jpg|Nyx as she appears in Fire Emblem 0 (Cipher) as a Sorcerer. Nyx confession.jpg|Nyx's confession scene. Nyzavatar.png|Nyx's official Twitter icon FEF Nyx My Room Model.png|Nyx's model for My Room. Category:Playable characters Category:Fire Emblem if characters Category:Fire Emblem 0 (Cipher) Characters